Vampire
Description Vampires are the direct result of a Vampiric Wraith possessing the body of a human or animal. Wraiths will slowly draw the life energy of the individual until it is weak enough to where the soul may be pushed out and the Wraith is able to lay claim to the remaining void, thus somehow keeping the body alive - a pulse and detectable brain activity remain. The body will then slowly begin to morph into a twisted, demonic creature complete with fangs, long talons, and large, black eyes that appear to sink into their sockets. Their skin becomes pale, venous, and they assume a stooped, ape-like posture. They emit terrible cries, deafening screams, pathetic whimpers, and eerily human roars supplemented by the occasional coherent word or phrase. Rest assured any conversation you engage in with a Vampire is most likely one designed to lure you into reach. However, unlike Ghouls, though they rarely speak, their grasp of the human language seems fairly competent. Vampires claim they generally have no use for it and it shows in their range of vocabulary. Normally preferred loners, Vampires have been known to band together into small packs to hunt more successfully. This behavior is rarely seen however, especially since in modern times Vampires are far less common than they once were. These diabolic creatures detest bright lights and like their demonic brethren, can be harmed or warded off with the use of religious artifacts so long as the faith of the wielder is strong enough. Sunlight is the only light that can actually physically harm a Vampire, however. Bright lights will only serve to disorientate or discomfort them. Once a Vampire has subdued its victim it will drag them back to their lair - typically dark and abandoned places - where they will keep them weak by gradually draining them of their blood and other bodily fluids. Vampires have even been known to play with their meals, allowing them to feel as though they are about to attain freedom before being captured once again. They may also provide the bare minimum of food and water to their victims to prolong their suffering. This behavior accomplishes several tasks: it provides entertainment for the Vampire, provides them with sustenance, and the feelings of pure despair, hopelessness, and pain create an ideal environment for young Wraiths to seed and blossom. It is often because of the latter that Vampires will choose abandoned places with a history of torturous death and violence. Vampires will live as long as their bodies will allow which is a startlingly long time on the diet of blood that so characterises their species. Eventually they will grow weak and perish, especially if their extreme nutritional needs are not met. Vampires can live nearly ten to thirteen years before the body shows signs of rejecting the corruption within them. Once dead, however, it is presumed that the Wraith is dispersed utterly, though it is actually not certain if it merely dissolves, breaking down into the most basic components of energy, or descends into the Realm Beyond like a Soul. They are also extremely strong for their size and have been known to rip the arms off fully formed werewolves. Category:Cryptid Category:Bestiary Category:Enemy Lexicon